Surface maintenance machines include vehicles and devices that can be self-powered, towed, or pushed, and/or manually powered. Surface maintenance machines commonly include a cleaning head that includes one or more cleaning tools operated by one or more motors. Each cleaning tool is configured to perform a desired treating operation on the floor surface. For example, in cases where the surface maintenance machine is a floor scrubbing machine, the cleaning head includes one or more brushes that scrub the floor. Likewise, in cases where the surface maintenance machine is a floor sweeping machine, the cleaning head includes one or more brushes that contact the floor and throw loose debris into a hopper. The cleaning head is typically located on an underside of a surface maintenance machine.
A typical cleaning head generally includes a motor, deck, hub and pad driver. The hub attaches to the motor and deck and the pad driver then attaches to the hub. In order to attach the pad driver to the hub, a user holds the pad driver in his/her hands and positions the pad driver under the cleaning head assembly. The user then uses his/her hands to manipulate the pad driver until the pad driver aligns with the hub and also attaches to the hub via a lock or snap-in-place mechanism. This is a labor-intensive task for the user and many users do not like having to place their hands underneath a cleaning head assembly.
It would be desirable to provide a cleaning head assembly that has a pad driver that aligns and attaches to a cleaning head assembly component, such as a hub, in a touch-free manner.